With every CheeseKun
by Suzuki Uchiha
Summary: C.C is an aspiring singer, with a grudge against a Prince. how will things go for her when she has to work with him? and why is he stalking her? i do not own code geass! R&R please!
1. The Pudding Man, A depressed witch

**With every Cheese-kun**

_A fake smile put on by the urge to keep going, even in this twisted world, were love only leads to one being hurt by a sadistic other. It was a sad small smile she would put up. Even in this twisted world, hope would not die out, like a poisonous weed; it would take hold and strip one of what they were, their pride, and their dignity. _

"Look at him"… "He's gorgeous" … "such a slim figure"….

Fan girls, all of them fan girls. C.C felt a burning desire to kill them all now before other wet words of stupidity came out of them. To be stuck on a bus with these stupid hormonal females was just too much for her. Slamming her face against the window, she nearly let out a shriek, and closed her eyes in fright. Every building in this city had _his_ face plastered to it! _Why? Damn him to hell! Stupid Prince!_ Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, a tornado in her mind. Her angry screech was drowned out by the frantic shrieks and "KYA's" of the fan girls.

As if God wanted to tell her he was still on her side, the bus came to a halt, the fans pouring out, pushed her out into her destination. C.C looked up to find the Area 11 Studios as magnificent as they were in the photos. A tall building, made up of black shiny mirrors, it was by far one of the world's wonders. As she entered, to her chagrin, the walls also had the Foolish prince stamped to the walls. Fans walked around taking photos of the posters and in the center, they lined up for a chance to take a photo with a cardboard-cut-out.

Raising herself of the floor with a heavy sigh, she walked up to the receptionist, a small girl with dark hair, was also looking longingly at the posters. Upon seeing C.C, she snapped out of her daydream and put on a small smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Area 11 Studios. How my I help you today? Would you perhaps be interested in Lelouch Vi Britannia merchandise-" she was cut off by a horrendous aura emanating from the green haired girl.

"No," C.C choked out, "I am here to see Milly Ashford. My name is C.C. Please tell her I am here." She finished with a tone that had the girl in tears. She bowed- unnecessarily but fear can do things to you- and went forth to call Milly.

* * *

><p>"Hello my Grey Witch!" Milly Ashford was a tall woman, fresh from the school her family ran, and making her way up the ladder here at Area 11. The cheerful girl had made her way into show business staring in a few shows, but soon tired of it. Now, in the next step of her career, she became manager. The girls got along fine, and became instant friends.<p>

"How are you Milly," C.C started

"I'm fine, well now that Prince charming has gotten used to the idea of a working wife, and that Rivalz has stopped bugging me, my life is _much_ better."

"Lloyd. Did he threaten Rivalz? Man I love Lloyd, I'm glad that you make Daddy so happy" C.C said with humor in her eyes. C.C and Lloyd were great pals to a point where people began to wonder if there was more. Of course there wasn't, as C.C believed him to be the father figure she never had. And when Milly joined the picture, she couldn't have been happier. Now they were known as the sadistic trio .

"Well," C.C continued, "my day made me want to slash my throat. I got stuck on a bus with nothing but that idiot's fans! I thought for sure I would die! And how many times have I come to visit you? The damn receptionists still don't know who I am! And she dared compare me to those idiotic fans of his!" the last words came out as a venomous hiss, causing Milly to laugh.

"My dear, you must relax. I got you just the thing," she paused and started to look through her files, C.C looked at her hopefully, "ah here it is!" she said, handing her a yellow envelope. Knowing Milly, it was probably a folder with black mail material of some sort. Smirking, C.C opened the folder to find a photo of _him_ sating back at her.

"I don't get it, how are we going to black mail this idiot?" C.C asked only to receive a horrible sense of dread as her manager smiled innocently.

"As your manager I have to make sacrifices, and I am. Starting with your happiness and dignity." She stated it simply.

* * *

><p>Down below, the receptionist, Nina, was staring the poster of Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, who had started his modeling career 2 months ago. However the poster was of the Holy Britannia Royal Family and Nina found herself once again staring at the cute pink headed girl next to the prince. She let out a heavy sigh, and was about to return to work when a blood curdling screech was heard from above. The tourists, staff members and she personally, stood in shock and fear, wondering in cold bloody murder was taking place in one of the offices above them. Just then, the elevator opened to show a cheerful Milly. She skipped to the emergency stairs and opened the door. Everyone watched, and waited as she stood there holding the door ajar.<p>

5…4...3…2…1..

Then came C.C, running out of the door and tripped on Milly's foot. Milly gave a soft chuckle, C.C stood up, and gave a sigh that made the onlookers want to cry for her.

"Alright, fine, you win." C.C said. It was a well known fact that there were only two people who she would admit defeat to. One, being Milly, and the other Lloyd. Milly gave a cheerful jump, and walked her to the front door.

"Alright then! See you fist thing tomorrow, and remember, if you kill yourself, I will kill you!" Milly yelled after her as C.C walked away , drowning in her despair.

"there's not much left to kill" she groaned, a walking away, tears already forming in her eyes._ Damn it all!_

_**i am remaking chapter 2 and decided to bring back the original first chapter. the second and third will be out soon i promise!**_

_-Suzuki Uchiha  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Star Struck pt 1

**With Every Cheese-kun**

Chapter 2: encounters

Lelouch walked the grand marble halls of the Velrus Area 11 Palace, his every step sending an eerie echo. The smug prince looked around at the horrid decorations on the walls, swearing every inch of the palace had to be covered by some dedication to his tyrant father. How horrible it was to wake up in the morning and let out a shriek to the sight of a giant monster rearing up at you, only to realize it is a creepy painting of your father. How horribly nice. Shuddering at the memory of his first morning in the palace, Lelouch quickened his pace.

At the end of the marble hall there were two grand red doors that stood open at all times, a magnificent entrance to the Velrus Gardens. Lelouch walked onto the stone walkway that leads in its winding path to the center of the gardens. He hated the gardens. They were a beautiful; lush with life, all kept in check by monstrous grey walls. The prince stopped in his track, clenching his hands. He hated it, oh how he hated it. In Japan, no in Area 11, there were at least two other palaces without walls in near the settlements. But the Emperor of Britannia had sent him to this palace in order to get Lelouch right where it hurt, Nunnally, his beloved little sister. In lelouch's eyes, she was a soft being that emanated life, just like the garden, and like the garden, she was oppressed by the walls that is the imperial court. Now at the edge of the walk way, the prince stepped of the winding stones and headed for the small lake. Here the trees shadowed everything, letting only a few rays of light in. there, by the shore of the lake, surrounded by petting zoo critters, was Nunnally, happily feeding them from her hands.

"Nunnally." He let out a smile and went to sit next to her, the animal barely bothered by his appearance.

"Hello big brother, are you okay?" she asked in a sweet voice, "I heard you got accepted at the agency yesterday, congrats"

"Yeah, I'm just not so happy about leaving you here by yourself when I go." He said with sadness, as he really hated leaving her alone.

"Don't worry big brother-"

"Nunnally I got the radio!" came a voice from the brush, this time all the animals ran in fright. The voice belonged to Kanon Maldini, who appeared with a small pink box in his hands.

"Kanon? What are you doing here? Is brother Schneizel in Area 11?" Lelouch asked. Nunnally let out a small laugh and Kanon came closer, placing the radio next to her.

"Nope. Kanon came to visit me. He said he would keep me company while you are away at work during the days. He also said he would help you with your princely work as well." Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"I helped Schneizel a lot when he was first instituted as a prince; he had to do many of the same things you are doing now politically." He said as he toyed with the radio, "I know you wish Suzaku was helping you, but he is already Euphie's knight. And for your friends and your maid, the emperor will not tolerate them." he finished sadly.

"I know. And I thank you for your help." Lelouch said with a nod. Just then Nunnally placed her head on Lelouch's shoulder, and Kanon pushed play on the little pink radio.

" I think for now I'll just leave you two be." He bowed and left.

The music started playing. Lelouch's face lit up with recognition. He didn't know that his beloved little sister still had such a thing.

_There's some things we don't talk about  
>Rather do without<br>And just hold the smile  
>Falling in and out of love<br>Ashamed and proud of  
>Together all the while<em>

The voice signing was lonely, broken, and just like they were when they had first heard it.

_You can never say never  
>Why we don't know when<br>Time and time again  
>Younger now than we were before<em>

"Nunna, I you still listen to Code Geass?" he asked. He remembered how he felt when his mother died, and Nunnally was blinded and crippled. He closed his eyes, thinking about the times he played their music, when he wanted to shout, to be heard, to hurt and hurt someone. When the frustration was too much, he played Code Geass. How that had always calmed him.

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

"Because it reminds me of when we were happy, all three of us, and the war still had not claimed Japan. And the girl sounds so sad. I feel like we _have_ to listen. It's like she's begging to be heard." She whispered. Lelouch smiled. _Like was begging,_ his thoughts exactly.

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
>As far as the eye can see<br>Under your command  
>I will be your guardian<br>When all is crumbling  
>Steady your hand<em>

He had never seen the girl who sang. When they were little hand had been banished to Japan, Lelouch and Nunnally had been sent to the prime minister's house. There they met and made friends with Suzaku. One day, Lelouch and Suzaku had gone exploring and came to an abandoned old house. Inside the dusty old house, they found a disk, labled Code Geass: the Grey Witch

_You can never say never  
>Why we don't know when<br>Time, time and time again  
>Younger now then we were before<em>

Her voice reminded him he was not alone in his pain. He and Nunnally would play Code Geass in the darkest of nights, and sing along as they silently cried. It seemed that they had a song for every situation they were going through, an encouragement for them to continue. When Prime Minister Kuruugi died, and the children were forced to leave, all they had with them were memories and the CD their friend had given them. Code Geass had remained their favorite band, but when Lelouch entered Ashford, and Japan had been converted to Area 11, he had stopped doing many things from his past that would not fit the Lamperouge family. Listening to Code Geass was one of many.

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

He looked at his little sister, taking her hand in his. "Aren't you happy now? You have me, Suzaku, Kanon and all of our brothers and sisters. Are you still lonely?"

"No. It sounds selfish, but I wish we could still visit Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, and Shirley." His grip on her hand tightened, "I also miss Sayoko. It's really selfish of me to want them all isn't it, big brother?

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
>We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again<em>

"No, it's not, Nunnally. I promise I will make so we can have both our friends and family. I'll take care of everything," he said, "I miss them too."

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

Lelouch walked into the tall black building known as Area 11 Studios, not bothering to go to the nincompoop they had a receptionist, and headed for the office of his manager at the top. The elevator was clear glass except for the metal door, and he could see the world below him get smaller and smaller. As he neared the last level, the elevator came to a halt, the door opened and in walked in a girl with green hair. _Great, hopefully she won't recognize me,_ he thought. As she walked in, not seeming to notice him, he moved over to give her more space. He glanced at her, and did a double take.

Her waist-length hair was like the sour green apples he, Nunnally, and Suzaku had eaten as children. From the angle he was at, he noticed her eyes were a golden yellow, like sunflowers, or the sun itself. And… and… Lelouch caught himself staring and pointy turned away, still looking at her through the sides of his eyes. As the elevator got the second to last floor, the girl walked off. She looked at him, and he felt his heart stop, as her eyes widened in recognition. The doors of the elevator slowly closed as they only stared at one another.

"So Mister Vi Britannia, are you ready for your first 'real' job as a model?" a spectacled man leaned over him, readjusting his glasses. Not waiting for a reply, he gave the boy a yellow file labeled "death wish". He barely looked at the front when the man swiped the folder out of his hands.

*PSST*

"_Mr. Asplund…um… t-the elevator is broken..." _ the intercom came to life with the voice of the incompetent secretary.

The man readjusted his glasses before responding in a slightly put off tone, "well, what happened my dear and how fast can we have it fixed?"

"_W-well Jim, he reported it, said it looked like someone dropped a bomb in the area… Apparently the doors were ripped right out, and the walls are all punched in…" _

Lloyd let out an exasperated sight, and proceeded to unplug the intercom.

"well Mr. VI Britannia, there are stairs on the left outside my office, feel free to run down them. I will meet you in Building eight in 10 minutes," Lloyd said with a cheerful smile, slinging the now broken intercom over his shoulder, "I have to go fix some things but you should head out first."

And with that, Lelouch was thrown out of the office, almost crashing into a pot on his way to the stairs. There was one receptionist for this whole building? There were three elevators for use in the building open to the public, and seven in the building total. But he had only seen one that went all the way to the top. And that one was apparently broken.

Lelouch stopped in mid step. _The stairs_, he would have to take the stairs? Lelouch walked to the door, slowly opening it with a sigh of terror. Not only was it pitch black, but form the few rays of light that entered, he could make out huge spider webs. More terrifying for Lelouch, he was at the top of a 43 story building and his only way down were murderous stairs.

**_hello world! sorry for the late update and all, i just really didnt like were i was goin with the story. also i have super busy with school and homework, which is what i should be doing... so yes this chapter was rushed... forgive me U.U it wont happen again ^-^ the next chapter will be out really soon because i found out that Johnny_** _**Yong**_ **_ Bosch_**, **_lelouch's VA has a band called Eyeshine, and i have decided that lulu will try his hand at singing soon, you know, to stir up the hostility from CC. Any way since finals are coming up very soon, teh next part will be up in the weekend. _**

**_the song in the beginning is never say never by the Fray. _**_**if any of you guys has a song that you would like to recommend, please do!**_ ( please make sure its appropriate.)

**_okay well thats it! have a wonderful day and please review! _**

****-Suzuki Uchiha


	3. Chapter 3 new resolve

**Chapter 3: star struck part 2**

_But what did it matter, when she smiled so brightly, if she was still invisible to the world? _

* * *

><p>CC had been so distracted thinking about the new Cheese-kun Pajamas, she didn't realize who was in the elevator with her until she got off. His amethyst eyes had met hers and for a moment the world froze. Then the elevator doors slowly closed and in the nanosecond, CC found her fist smashing into the metal door, the walls crumbled around her as she stood panting in rage.<p>

Now, she sat in the office of Human Resources, Lloyd looming over her with a broken intercom and the HR Director staring angrily at her through the windows of what was once his office. She let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Lloyd," She said, plain and simple, "But I told you that this job wasn't a good idea. You know how I feel about him"

"And pray tell my dear, when I have ever cared about what your opinion if I know I know better than you?" he asked in his drawl while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, dear _daddy_, tell when have _I _ever cared about your opinion on anything? As far as I know, if I don't want to do this job then I just won't." CC crossed her arms angrily.

"Oh my dear I think we both know that if you don't do this job without any complications you aren't going to get anywhere." How harsh.

"I don't need to ride on someone else's fame. Especially _his_! I can get through just fine!"

"But why waste the opportunity?" Lloyd placed the intercom on the desk and looked CC in the eyes, "without the prince, you will reach stardom in say…six or seven months? With him you can cut the time down to three months or less"

"The only thing that is going to get 'cut down', as you put it, is me! All his fans will slash my face out or tape over it on the pictures. No one will buy my music for _me_, they will only but the album for his face and toss everything else aside!" CC stood up, throwing her arms out as if imitating the motion.

"Milly and I have everything already planned out." Lloyd walked around the desk and stood in front of the witch. He patted her head affectionately, "we have put lots of time into this CC, and all we need is your cooperation. And quite frankly dear you don't have much of a choice. I suggest you do this the easy way"

With those words, Lloyd walked out of the office. CC watched his receding back and she pondered over his words. She walked after him, allowing the HR director to resume his work. Catching up with him, she looked up at his face, recognizing the calculating look in his eyes, she felt something click in her.

"Lloyd. I hate Vi Britannia. But I promise not to let that ruin anything…" she said, reaching out to clutch his arm.

"I know my dear witch." He said. Then with a casual joy so abrupt it still caught CC by surprise he said, "You won't get paid for the next two jobs, as all your pay will go into repairing the elevator. And no more odd jobs in the building and around town. You are officially an employee of Area 11!"

_No odd jobs? Well not like it mat-NO ODD JOBS? _

CC stopped in her tracks. Everything went black around her

How was she supposed to afford the new Cheese- Kun collection coming out in a month with no odd jobs and no pay for any jobs she would get in the industry? Suddenly, her hate of Vi Britannia seemed _more_ than justified.

* * *

><p>Milly was on her way to building 8 to catch up with Lloyd and C.C. Today was the day that lulu and the little witch would interact and for obvious reasons, she was afraid to have them alone. The last thing she wanted was for the witch to leave her friend a bloody puddle.<p>

She stopped in place. Her friend. Milly wondered if she still had a right to call him that, after her refusal to get married with the earl, her family had no choice but to send Lelouch and his little sister. And so with more than the mission of keeping him alive, but with the need to apologize to her friend, she set off for the stair well. Elevators were to slow for a woman on a mission.

_**can you say "what! why such a horrible short chapter!" i know its..well i dont have the words but i feel like if i put this up, the next chapter will flow better and will be longer. sorry for 1) late update and 2) short chapter. the other story will be updated tomorrow or sometime between now and Tuesday. ill try to update them together. once again sorry. **_

__Suzuki Uchiha


	4. Chapter 4 meetings and contracts

Lelouch looked out of the side door in horror. A mass ocean of horrible shrieking fans had surrounded the building he wasn't even occupying, but damn, how the hell was he supposed to get in there? He let out an agitated groan.

_Damn, damn, damn! _He thought. He DID not have the stamina to struggle his way there and he was in no mood to call his special guards to escort him. Right now more than anything, he wanted to behead who ever had leaked his location out to these hormonal crazed fans. They reminded him of hungry sharks swarming in search of prey, today that would be him.

This is why he preferred the Ashford girls, because they were easy to avoid and so, so, so much more predictable. Sure his life had been in danger before as well, but they had never stormed his home or stalked him. Now, he was afraid to make any noise that could alert them to his true location.

Then like a gift from above, the crowd seemed to settle down. Lelouch could not keep his eyes form widening as a tall, well muscled man with snow white hair tied back in a pony tail, escorted his manager Lloyd and the green haired girl he rode the elevator with. They just stolled by like nothing was there! Lelouch took this moment to go incognito and make his way into the surrounded building. Once inside the boy let out a sigh of relief.

He walked out of the back room he had entered, and saw across the room a whole new mass people, only this time, each and everyone was busy setting up a stage, a scene, or doing something else. He could only stare. Then, as abrupt as the crowed outside, the mass in the building came to halt. Lelouch followed their new attention to the front of the building, were Lloyd, the girl, and that man had entered.

"Hurrah! Hurrah people let's get this set up," Lloyd said, wailing his arms about, "someone get CC into costume! Where is that incompetent prince!"

Lelouch felt an eyebrow twitch. Emerging from the shadows, Lelouch walked forth with pride. Incompetent? _Him!_ He would show this man-

"Mister Lloyd," a deep voice sounded out. Lelouch realized it was the white haired man, "give the boy some time, he's not used to this…this kind of demand."

"Oh really now Logan, are _you_ going to defend him! I gave him ten minutes to get here and do you see hair or hide of him? No!"

"Well you saw that crowd! If I were him, I would have run and hid for my life!"

"And that's why you've gotten no were in life boy" Lloyd drawled.

"Lloyd! You've kept me waiting." Lelouch decided this movement to interrupt their squabble. He noticed the white haired man moved as if to block the girl from his view. His brain immediately came to the conclusion that A) he and the girl were something, B) the girl was a psycho or C) more probably, the guy was about to punch his face in. Well, he decided the last one had to be wrong upon closer examination of this "Logan".

The man was just about a head taller than lulu, and was not much of a man at all, most likely only a year or two older than him. However, it was Logan's reaction that made Lelouch realize his brain had failed him.

"L-Lloyd! Its… it's the prince!" Logan shouted, his eyes becoming big saucers as he moved to embrace Lelouch in a rib breaking hug, "thank you! Thank you for giving my little sister a chance!"

Sister? They were relat-and why should he be bothered by that now when this man was crushing him!

"Logan-sama, at the rate your going, I won't have to kill him." He heard a cool voice say behind him. Logan released him, and Lelouch let out a very manly sigh, as the huge white haired teen turned to the green haired girl.

"CC you should be grateful! The prince took-"

"Yeah so the poor princess took time out of his precious schedule to come do his side- _job_, how noble," she sneered. Well unfortunately he was right about her being crazy.

"CC" Lloyd and Logan said warningly. She turned to them angrily.

While her face was emotionless, the room temperature must have dropped by ten degrees as she said, "I promised to put up with him, but don't think for a second I will go around pretending I like him!" and with that, the girl called CC stormed toward the changing room.

Logan watched her, sadly shaking his head.

"Forgive her, dear prince; she has let her pride get the best of her." Logan said and ran after the girl.

"Well that went better than expected." Lloyd drawled.

"How so?" Lelouch asked, still in some shock, for never before had the boy been exposed to such hostility when it seemed unnecessary.

"Well, boy, let's be glad you're alive."

* * *

><p>CC hated him. So pretentious, Lloyd had insulted Logan because of him. And she would never get her cheese-kun. That bastard! He arrived late, he was so prideful! He ruined everything! All those people out there loved him, and all he had done to deserve their love and approval was be born!<p>

She felt rage consume her again. Tears threatening to escape. They were a bad thing!

"CC?" a soft voice spoke from behind the doors of her changing room. Logan walked in slowly, sadness in his eyes.

_Wonderful,_ she thought, _I've disappointed him. _ She shrugged and tried to get her thoughts together.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sat on a bench watching the crew fix the stage, add details to scenes, and watched how organized they were. All Lloyd had to do was the give the word and all these people would work like ants. He let out a sigh.<p>

Not even five minutes into his day and his co-worker declared her hate for him. He had been forced to walk down the stairs; he had been stalked by fans, and almost broken in half by someone only a year or two older than him. He ran a hand through his hair.

Someone sat next to him on the bench; maybe it was break time for the workers. Great, he was taking up space. He turned to the person, maybe some small talk was all he – he almost let out a shriek (a manly one) as the green hair flowed freely from the girl sitting next to him, of course at a respectable distance. He studied her.

Her eyes were hard, as if she was concentrating on something ahead only she could see. In her hands a soda. Suddenly she thrust it in his face. This time he let out the shriek.

"Relax boya, I can't kill you or I go to jail. You're not worth that," she said, still not looking at him, "well, hurry and take it."

Lelouch looked at the drink in her hand.

"what do you want?" he asked.

"Take the drink."

"I asked a question."

"And I made it a point to ignore it."

"In your outburst you declared your dislike of me." he stated.

"What of it?"

"What do you want?" he asked again, this time taking the drink from her.

"What I want is insignificant to what a prince wishes." She said stoically.

Lelouch felt his eyebrows twitch again. What an irritating girl. Her looks and behavior were two different things. "Just tell me what you want!"

He turned to face her and she did the same.

"What I want," she said in a calm voice, her eyes giving nothing away, "is for this project to be a success."

"So you feel the need to threaten me to ensure your job is done correctly? How noble."

"Listen Vi Britannia, I don't like you."

"And may I ask what I have done to land such a bad image in such a lady's eyes?" he mocked. She was pissing him off.

"It's simple. You were born." She said.

Lelouch let out a laugh. He had heard that before. His entire sibling wishing him death as he arrived to the acceptance ceremony, and now this girl hated him for the same reason.

"And what did my birth do to affect your life so?" he asked.

"Well I just don't like you. _Mommy _and _daddy_ say you're not a bad person, and even Logan dotes on what a great person you are." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as she continued, "But I just want to see them happy. So let's make a contract."

"Hm? What kind?"

"Let's get this over with. This is your fist time working with these people, but practically grown up with them," Lelouch followed her gaze to the mass of people organizing and moving about, "and this is my first time ever being taken seriously by them."

"So what's this contract you're offering?"

"I don't want to let down Lloyd and Logan. Plus I have other people I can't disappoint. In the short time you've been part of this business running your own agenda, and well, being who you are, you must have learned one or two things about fans and other people…"

"So you want my help winning over the crowd?"

"And in return I will help you survive in this company." She said.

Lelouch thought about her offer. How hard could it be to work with these people? But no, he had to look ahead. He needed to think. He had already met Lloyd, who was indifferent to any human emotion. And Logan, whose actions were…well he was someone who stumped Lelouch. What other kind of people did this company hold? How would he profit? Well, if anything, it would be interesting wouldn't it?

For an answer, he opened the soda and took a sip. The girl stood up with a satisfied smile, and walked away.

**_hello! Logan is an OC, so i was a little Afraid to use him for this story, but i figured if i used him, things would go smoother with CC and lelouch. he has a purpose and wont be over used (hes just a side character) any way, i hope you liked this chapter. i feel like the contract was a little rushed on CCs part but there is a reason for that too! any way, please review! thanks!\_**

-Suzuki Uchiha


End file.
